


Truthsome

by aldiara



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Implied Future Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara's on the run.</p>
<p>Written for the "Dead by Morning" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Truthsome

Sometimes Inara Serra wished for this not to be so very clichéd, so very predictable. Dozens of planets terraformed, and still the world was not wide enough to escape. Messages from Serenity always reached her, just reproachful enough to make her feel guilty.

_Been a while since we heard from you, 'Nara…_

_Not sure why you left, but…_

_Look, you're probably not listening to this anyhow, so I might as well tell you-_

She ran, and kept running, but there wasn't a single ship fast enough.

_I don't know how to tell you this, but it's no use. I'm dying._


End file.
